Times Change
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Five years ago, nearly six, a young child was born in June. To a pair of loving parents who loved each other and their son more than anything. Fast forward to present day and the man hasn't been since in five, nearly six years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is a brand new story that I came up with like yesterday. So I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even look like Victor Hugo?**

* * *

Sunlight filled the room as two pairs of tangled legs kick the blankets off of them. Eponine groans as she moves her head to her beloved's chest. "Morning." She yawns.

Jehan chuckles softly as her hair brushes against his nose. "Morning darling." He kisses her forehead. "We should get Hugh up for school."

She sighs and nods."My baby's all grown up."

Eponine swings her legs over the bed. Jehan hands her her shirt and she pulls on a pair of pants and slipped her slippers on. She walked down the hallway and sat on a car shaped bed. She put her hand through Hugh's unruly blond curls. "Hugh." She said softly.

Hugh groaned and opened his wide blue eyes. "Five more minutes mama."

Eponine chuckles. "Daddy's gonna make pancakes."

Hugh shot out of the bed and ran to the kitchen.

Eponine chuckles and follows him to the kitchen.

* * *

Eponine was stretched out over the couch. Her hand atop her sixth month swollen stomach.

"And pancakes!" She yells.

She hears a laugh. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's not my fault it's what our baby wants." She smirks.

Enjolras comes back out balancing strawberries, Doritos, chocolate and lemonade. "Our baby is odd."

"You are his father."

"I still think it's a girl."

Eponine rolls her eyes as she begins to eat. "You're gonna be pissed when I'm right."

Enjolras kisses her quickly. "More than likely."

She laughs as he goes back into the kitchen.

* * *

Eponine shook her head as the memory came flooding back into her mind. Enjolras hadn't left her mind in a few days and she was trying to figure out why.

"You okay mama?" Hugh asked as he looked Eponine. "You look like you saw a ghost."

She licked her lips. "I'm fine, darling." She said with a quick smile.

Jehan raised an eyebrow then slowly figured out what had happened. After all, he was the one that was there when it all happened.

* * *

It was a raining Saturday in June. His phone had rung for the eighth time. It was three weeks after Eponine had given birth to Hugh Anthony Enjolras.

"Hello?" Jehan's voice was rough and sleepy.

"Jehan…" Eponine's voice was scratchy and thick and hardly understandable.

"Eponine." He shot right up and started getting dressed. "What's wrong? Is Hugh okay?"

He heard her choke back a sob. "I-Enjolras…He and I got in a fight."

His heart and stomach dropped. Those two had fought more than they should. "Shit. Where are you?"

"The apartment."

He nods and pulls on his shoes. "I'll be-, where is he?"

"He left."

"He always comes back."

But he never did.

* * *

Eponine walked Hugh to his first day of kindergarten. Jehan had to go to work right away and she understood completely.

Hugh wrapped his arms around Eponine's neck. "Bye bye, Mama. I'll be fine."

Eponine smiles and hugs him back, kissing his forehead. "I'll pick you up, alright?"

He smiles and nods, his curls bobbing up and down.

Eponine slowly let him go and he walked into the classroom. She walks away from the school and down the street back to her apartment when she heard something familiar. A car engine.

But not any car engine. A 1965 Mustang.

* * *

"You're insane." Eponine yells out of her apartment window when Enjolras comes driving down the street. "That must have cost you a fortune! How will we afford a baby?"

Enjolras sits on his car. "It was my father's!"

"You hate your father!"

Enjolras laughs. "C'mon, 'Ponine. It's a good car. I promise."

She gives him the bird and he blows her a kiss.

* * *

Eponine doesn't even recall picking Hugh up.

"Mama!" He yelled.

She blinked a few times. A phone was attached to his ear.

"Papa is bringing us dinner."

Papa was Jean Valjean. He was the closest that Hugh would ever get to a grandfather.

Eponine nods as Hugh puts the phone down and takes a sip of his juice.

Thirty minutes later, someone was knocking on the door.

The knocking hadn't ceased for over five minutes. Eponine groaned. "Hugh, darling, can you get the door. I think Papa is here with dinner. "

He smiles and nods and dashes to the door, his blonde curls flying around. Eponine hears the door open as she refills her son's juice. "Mama! Its not Papa or Daddy."

She walks to the door in fear her father had found her. She dropped the cup that was In her hand, juice pooled the floor.

She stared at the man in front of her in disbelief.

"E-Enjolras."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I normally never do this, but here's chapter two. Just don't expect all of the updates to be this frequent.**

**Disclaimer: Nooopppe.**

Enjolras blinked his wide blue eyes. "B-But you and I- no- we always use- How?"

Her calm brown eyes look back to the white plastic stick. "We have to stay calm."

"Calm? Eponine, you're insane! We cannot stay calm! This is a baby we're talking about. Another form of life that we created!"

She took a deep breath. "And I want to keep it."

He stared at her and slowly wraps his arms around her. He presses his lips to the top of her hair. "Alright." Her murmurs.

—-

Enjolras blinked his wide blue eyes. "Ep…."

He saw Hugh move behind his mother's thigh, hugging it tightly. "He go so big…"

"That's what tends to happen in five years time." She mumbles. She leans down to Hugh's level. "Can you get me some paper towels?"

He nods and doesn't speak a word, giving Enjolras an odd look before vanishing into the house.

Once Hugh was out of an earshot, Eponine glared at the man in front of her. The man she loved for years. The man that she won't admit she still loves. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Enjolras put his hands in defense.

Eponine marches up to him, herself on her tiptoes thanks to so many years of ballet, and bangs her nose against his. "No! You don't get to show up after so many years and put your _fucking_ hands up!"

Enjolras sighs deeply. "Eponine…."

But she cut him off. This was five years of anger that was bottle inside of her that now was now coming out. "Fuck you. Get off my property. Don't look at my son!"

Enjolras put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. After being with her for three years, he knows how to calm her down from her anger fits. But this only made it worse.

"Stop!" She yells and shakes off his hands. "Don't touch me. Get off my property!"

"You think it was easy for me!?" He decided to yell.

She looked at him with bewildered eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Me leaving…"

She cut him off again. "Well it sure as hell seems like it! You left. You left without a trace. No one knew where you went. You abandoned me! You abandoned Hugh!"

He looks at the ground.

"You promised you never would." She said with a thick voice. She quickly cleared her throat. She had five years to cry about this, nearly six. Now would not be the time for the tears to spill over now.

—-

Enjolras was rubbing away a long day of stress from Eponine's swollen ankles.

"You're never getting me pregnant again." She says with venom.

He smirks the smirk she loves oh so much.

"We should talk names."

He nods. "Well since you're so sure its a boy…"

She giggles in response, but only because he moves his hand to a ticklish spot. "Stop it, 'Ras!"

He smiles at her face scrunches. "He better get your dimples or else we're having a million more until one gets them."

She rolls her eyes and looks down at her stomach. "Anthony." She says.

He locks eyes with her. "Hugh Anthony."

She smiles widely. "Hugh Anthony Enjolras."

He kisses her stomach tenderly then her lips. "And a promise to never leave you."

She smiles. "If you ever did, prepare for the wrath of Gavroche. And the Les Amis."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Something I'll never have to fear, my love."

—-

"I know I promised." He replies, looking at his shoes.

"I just have one question." She says, her lips pursed.

He looks up at her.

"Why?"

He opens his mouth when another voice fills the silence.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

She turns around and bends down. "Hey sweetie. Everything's fine." She promises and curses at herself for letting the tears fall. She quickly wipes them. "Allergies."

Hugh nods and looks up at Enjolras. "His allergies are messing up too."

Eponine lets out a forced chuckle. "Yeah, you should stay inside so your allergies don't acted up. Thanks for cleaning my mess, my little rebel." She kisses his forehead as Hugh runs back inside.

Eponine quickly shuts the door and Enjolras looks at her. "You still call him that?"

Eponine looks down. "I never stopped."

—-

Eponine was walking back and forth, rocking Hugh to sleep. "Shh, my love. Everything is okay. Just sleep now."

Enjolras looks up at the two of them. "Need daddy's help?" She should have detected the fear in his voice then.

She shook her head and continued to rock him.

After about fifteen minutes, Hugh began to scream from not being able to go to sleep.

Enjolras quickly took the wailing baby and rocked him back and forth, humming the French National Anthem. In about five minutes, Hugh was asleep.

Enjolras set him down in his crib.

Eponine looks at her sleeping son. "My little rebel." She chuckles as she yawns.

Enjolras picks her up and carries her back to their room. "Our little rebel."

—-

"Why?" She repeated.

"I was terrified." He says quickly. "I'm sorry I left. But-"

"But nothing." She spat.

"Is his name even Enjolras anymore?"

She looked into his eyes. "No."

"What is it then?" His voice cracked in the end.

"Prouvaire."

His eyes widen. "What?"

"I'm with Jehan!"

He looked at her in disbelief.

She crossed her arms around her chest. "You really think I would have waited around for your for all these years?"

He opened his mouth and she slapped him across the cheek. Hard.

"Fuck you." She turned to walk into the house. "Get off my property." She says for the third time.

Enjolras for once listens to her and turns to leave. A car pulls up. And a very angry Jean Valjean is in the driver's seat. While another car pulls up a few minutes later. Jehan's knuckles as white as the car itself. "Well shit." Enjolras mutters.

—-

Enjolras pushes back the matted and sweaty hair off of Eponine's forehead. "You know I hate it when you're right."

She chuckles and pulls the baby closer to her chest, if that were even possible. "He's so precious."

He looks down at said child. Only forty minutes old. "He has your dimples."

She grins. "Now I don't have to have a million babies."

He laughs and kisses his son's head. "I love you, Hugh."

The nurse comes in. "Alright. What's his name going to be."

Eponine smiles. "Hugh Anthony Enjolras. H-U-G-H A-N-T-H-O-N-Y E-N-J-O-L-R-A-S."

Enjolras smiles and kisses Eponine's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Still not a man. Let alone Victor Hugo.**

"She's a daughter to me." Jean Valjean told Enjolras at Eponine's baby shower.

The young father to be nods as he takes a drink of his punch. "Yes. I know."

"And I know you're scared."

He looks down as Eponine squeals about a teddy bear from Gavroche. "I'm not ready." He mumbles.

"It takes time to get used to." He put a hand on Enjolras' shoulder.

Enjolras chuckles. "How can you be so sure?"

Jean smiles and shrugs. "I just know things."

* * *

Jean Valjean storms out of the car. "What the fuck."

Enjolras slowly looks back at the door, hoping that Eponine will come back out. "Listen."

"No you listen."

Enjolras cranes his neck up. "Look. I was about to leave."

Jean glares at Enjolras. "And show up again in another five years?"

"What I did was wrong! I know that!"

Jehan quickly jumped out of his car and stormed towards the golden man. He shoves Enjolras. "You don't just get to come back. To come fucking back into her life. Or into his!"

"He's my son." was Enjolras' only remark.

"I'm more of a father to him than you will ever be. I know his likes and dislikes and allergies and what he can and can't sleep without."

"I know. I know. And I know I should have stayed."

Jehan's nostrils flare. "I don't want to confuse my son."

That's when all hell broke lose and the first punch was thrown.

* * *

Eponine stared at a sleeping Enjolras. "Babe. Wake up. Hugh." She groaned.

He moved slightly. "Your turn." He mumbles.

She elbows his side. "No."

"Babe."

She sits up. "I'm the one that got up with him the last four times!"

He runs his hand through his curls. "Eponine." He snarls.

She grabs her pillow and the blanket. "Fuck you."

She quickly walks out of the bedroom and he hears a faint. "My little rebel, what is this nonsense? Sleep." She begs. Her voice was breaking and he could tell. He sat up and stared at her side of the bed.

After a few minutes, the crying stopped. Well, Hugh's crying. Enjolras could hear Eponine's muffled sobs.

He felt horrible. He felt like shit. But that didn't stop him from pulling his bag from under the bed.

* * *

Eponine opened the door the second Enjolras' fist made contact with Jehan's skin. "Who do you think you are?" She screams. She runs out of the house and pushes the two mean apart.

Hugh then comes running out. "Daddy!"

Jehan and Enjolras both turn their heads. Jehan picks up the young boy and kisses his cheek.

Enjolras stares at Hugh like it was the last thing for him to ever do.

* * *

Eponine looked up at Enjolras. "Do you want to...?"

His his widen in fear as he nods. She slowly puts the sleeping baby into his father's hands.

He then proceeds to stare at the child. "Jesus Christ." He mumbles.

Hugh Anthony Enjolras was born at 7 pounds 14 ounces, 21 and a half inches long. With a thick load of curly blonde hair and a button nose. His hands were squirming like the rest of his body. A small squeal escaped his lips as he opened his eyes. Bright blue eyes were staring into his own bright blue eyes. The young child yawned and small dimples emerged in his cheeks.

Enjolras chuckles softly and traces Hugh's jaw. "Hi Hugh." He mumbles, Eponine started to fall asleep. After all, labor was a bitch.

Hugh then started to cry.

Enjolras quickly started to rock him. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

Hugh's crying ceased in a matter of minutes.

Enjolras smiles and kisses his son's forehead. "Daddy's here."

* * *

Hugh stared at Enjolras and slowly extended his hand. "Even though you hit my daddy..." He looked up at Enjolras with an odd look, seeing he was a carbon copy of his father. "My name's Hugh."

Eponine bit her lip.

Jean balled his hands into fists.

Jehan's grip became tighter.

But Enjolras took the five year old's hand. "Hello Hugh." His voice could have broke right then and there. "My name is Enjolras."


End file.
